Madness of Duke Venomania
by CandyDemon21
Summary: Cursed by god with a monstrous face, Duke Cherubim has fallen from grace. He made a deal with the devil and now is paying for it. The night Kachess Crim came to free his lover Erimina, the young Duke was killed. Or was he? One young woman seems to be compelled to stay with him. Why? There is a secret that she holds close to her heart that perhaps, only the Duke could understand.


(-Hello everyone 3 It certainly as been a while hasn't it? I would think so! Several years? Yes years! How time flies. So as some of you, if you read any of my previous stories, realized how TRULY bad they were. I have been improving my writing skills, or at the very least attempting to improve them. In loo of that, I bring to you the Madness of Duke Venomania (aka Dance with Asmodeous-Dance with the the Demon of Lust). I know the song doesn't give us much history as well as that the Duke dies at the end. 0.o what no! As a fan of the Vocaloids, if present to you a story of sex, love, and how someone can change to be a better person. I took some aspects from the song. If you don't like then I'm sorry you feel that way. Anyway, without further ado, _'The Madness of Duke Venomania'_!)

**Prologue**:Fall from Grace

"My lord, you are aware of what you will lose if you agree to this contract, do you not?"The disembodied voice echoed out within the empty hallways of the Venomania manor, a place than no one dared visit. The young man with long violet hair, stood before a fire place, draped in a robe made from what looked like imported silks, snorted. Of course!The young lord knew exactly what he was giving up, he wasn't a fool.

"Those damned fools won't dare laugh at the mention of Duke Cherubim Venomania again! I shall show them the error of their ways!"

The demon, shrouded in shadow smiled a devious grin, knowing just what this corrupt lord's future held. "As you wish."The growl came, before an eerie silence fell over the room. "I bestow upon you two gifts: first, the beauty that God so denied to you, and the second, the power to ensnare the heart of any woman who dares to look into your Amethyst eyes. She shall never leave your side until your heart beats no more. Your corrupt utopia of pleasure and sex will forever be intact." Cherubim in that moment felt his body change into something glorious. The distorted face that many had come to hate, burned painfully, contorting, reconstructing itself with the Demon's dark magic. The young Duke bellowed in painful anguish as the skin stretched and tore, then seared itself closed. The pain had grown to much to bear, the young man fell to his knees, curling into a ball as his form changed into something beautiful, like that of a butterfly.

Seconds seemed to pass by like years until the transformation finally subsided, the lord was left there breathless on the floor, his face surprisingly enough, not sore. He had to see for himself, had to see that the deformity of birth had been corrected. Weakly climbing to his feet, every ounce of energy seem to have been sapped from the painful transformation, Cherubim staggered his way weakly towards a mirror that hung above the fireplace.

The reflection was not what he had grown up with. He was handsome, beautiful even! He had his mother's deep purple eyes that shimmered dangerously like that of a predator. The deformation that marred his handsome face had vanished, rather, he was given a beautiful, straight nose that was not rotting off of his face any long. It was hard to believe, so difficult to grasp that the young man reached up with a trembling hand and touched his cheek, verifying that his skin was not rotting, that his skin was smooth as silk and his face was whole. His face now resembled his older brother, Duke Sateriasis Venomania, who had met an unfortunate end by his hand. Poison is a wondrous thing really.

Cherubim's hideous face deformity had left him friendless, loveless even whilst his older brother received all the attention and adulation, even the nights of passion with nearly every woman he spoke to. However, there had only one that Sate didn't corrupt: Gumina Glassred, but even she had twisted her words and burned him. She had told him while they played in the large mansion that he would never be what his brother was; beautiful and wanted. That night, Cherubim had known true heart break.

That humiliation had followed him to his adulthood, it had been the cause of his downfall, and his insanity, and the need to prove those idiots in the village wrong. "Woman will flock to you, drawn by this cursed place. The scent of roses will beckon them here." The demon said with finality, the empty halls growing suddenly silent again . The silence implied that the demon of lust had left back to his hole, but Cherubim was left there, admiring his beautiful face. Perhaps even a little obsessed by his own reflection.

The fire that the the young duke had been standing in front, was now nothing more than glowing embers. How long had he been standing there admiring his handsome features? With a loud 'tsk', his lordship turned on his bare heels and stalked towards his empty bedroom, looking at it happily for the first time in years, knowing that it soon would be filled with the cries of woman in blissful euphoria . The anticipation to have woman filling his home with their lewd noises made his loins stir with desire. He wanted to see just how well his new 'abilities' truly worked.

With a soft sigh though the violet haired man made it to his bed and with little concern, fell against the feather top mattress in fatigue . His mind began to wonder again, and that wondering set the new Duke Sateriasis in the twilight state between waking and sleep. The throbbing in his trousers had subsided, but was renewed with fantastical vigor at the thoughts swimming in his corrupt mind.  
Minutes ticked by as he gazed up at the lace above his head until the Master of the House fell into the sweet throngs of sleep. Dreams of passion, of heated love making filled his restless mind, oh the pleasures he would reap when a female dared to step into this spider's web.

The Duke wasn't sure if it had been hours of minutes that he had been resting, but a loud knocking from the front door startled him awake. _'Who in the hell would call at this hour?' _He hissed inwardly, looking towards the ornate clock sitting on the bedside table. Only five thirty, still early to those who didn't wake at this hour, namely him. This visitor was had a death wish to fulfill waking him, but a thought struck him '_Perhaps it is a woman'_.  
Reluctantly the young lord pulled himself from the comfort of his bed, his clothes wrinkled and crumpled from having slept in them: his hair had fallen out of the ponytail he had carelessly put it in hours ago, those beautiful purple tresses falling down past his firm arse.

Another knock sounded, "I'm coming blast you!"He bellowed, those beautiful lavender eyes set into scowl despite the visitor could very well be a woman.

When he opened the door, the brisk morning air greeted him, causing him to shiver. But the cold had not been what made the young man blink, bewilderment distorting his beautiful features. Before him stood a woman, petite, with long ebony hair pulled over her shoulder in a long braid. She wore a simple dress, clearly a commoner ,but beautiful all the same. Cherubim stood there for a long time, unable to find the words to invite the young woman into his home, she was his first visitor in...-he couldn't remember when the last one was.

"Good morrow your lordship,"thankfully she had been the one to break the awkward silence that hung between them. She continued, "My name is Annette Marie Winters, I've come to thee because-"she fell silent, her tempest blue eyes flicking from right to left, trying to recall why she had come to see him. With a soft, nervous laugh, she shrugged, "I can't remember why I've come." The duke nodded and stepped aside, "Please, come in." He murmured, unable to hide his evident shyness.

The young woman bowed her head in respect and stepped in past the threshold. He closed the door with a soft click, quickly reaching her side, he offered his arm. "We have never met?" It had come out as more of a question than an actual statement like he had planned, but the girl nodded kindly in response. "Yes, we have never met. Despite how mad this may sound,"she fell silent as they walked towards the formal sitting room, "-I was drawn here."

_'The contract!'_ Cherubim though back to the deal he had made with the devil only hours ago, how could he have forgotten? "It is odd, yes." The duke agreed, feigning his innocence for only a while longer. He wanted see how far this sweet little dragonfly would fall into the spider's trap.

Annette sighed heavily, clearly uncomfortable with her omission, but she felt compelled to tell this beautiful stranger everything. Including how she wished to pleasure him in his chambers.  
"If I may be so bold lordship,"she looked toward him, watching him wave her to continue, "I had a dream about you." This caught the Duke Venomania off guard, "You don't say?"She nodded, "Yes. I was having the sweetest dreams of dancing and merry making, when the dream went dark and I saw a brilliant violet light, glowing in the distance. I felt like a moth drawn to the flame my lordship, drawn to the brilliant illumination in the distance. I felt this pleasure washing over me when I finally let the violet glow bathe me in cool light. The light however faded, and I was left standing with you my lord. I was standing before you-"she stopped, her cheeks flaring an incising crimson with embarrassment.

"Go on, standing before me how?" The girl seemed to be struggling with some unspoken vow or even her morality to say such dirty things to a complete strange, "Tell me." He growled impatiently, making the girl looked up with dull, lifeless eyes and respond. "I stood before you in nothing at all but what God gave me at birth. You embraced me and I knew in that moment, in your arms, I was where I should be."

The light returned to her eyes a moment later but not before she turned those enchanting blue orbs from him nervously, eyes flicking to and fro uncomfortably , perhaps trying to figure out exactly what she had just don?. "Forgive me my lord, I-I don't know what came over me. I suddenly felt so compelled to tell you." Inwardly he smirked, his influence was working the exact way he had hoped.

"You can tell me anything my dear," Duke Venomania cooed, working his 'charm', hoping she would leap into his arms just so she could find comfort there. There was a look in her eyes that looked like turmoil: she was fighting with her better judgment, trying desperately to fight the lord's influences on her. It would all be in vain. "My lord, surly you do not wish to extend such a kindness to one such as myself. I am not of status nor of wealth."

This was his chance!

Pulling the young woman against him, Sateriasis pushed a finger beneath her chin, tilting her face up towards so she could look into his hypnotic gaze. "My lord,"she murmured, trying to tear her eyes away from liquid pools of lust. Her the light from her eyes faded, in that same moment she smiled up at him, lost to his demands. "Kiss me." He commanded, his voice a husky growl.

Annette listened without hesitation. Without a second thought, the young girl stood up on the balls of her feet and pressed her petal soft lips against the Duke's. This was all new to the Duke, she was the first to take this from him. She would be a good little toy gain experience with. The young lord pulled the girl's clothed body tighter against his own form, feeling her breasts press against his chest, the soft hammering of her heart: all new sensations that made his shaft grow stiff with need.

Deepening the kiss, Sateriasis slipped his tongue into Annette's virgin mouth, exploring her innocent cavern. Even captured in this kiss, the young woman had slide one of her long fingered hands down his torso until she reached his erection. She ran her soft palm up his length and then back down, feeling it between the fine cotton trousers he wore. It was driving him wild, his own touch had never been so splendid.  
A low rumble formed in his chest and bubbled out, it was a mix of a groan and his own moan. She was the first to break the kiss, "Let me make you feel wondrous my lord, please." He nodded, unclear as to what she planned on doing.

The raven haired Annette slowly sinks down to her knees, her fingers lock between the Duke's skin and the trousers. Not once does her tempest eyes leave the his face as she works the soft cotton down over his throbbing erection, but she works them down until they pool around his ankles. "I hope I'm the first to taste you," the young woman murmurs, collecting the thick rod into her hand, running it up and down her silky palm. The feeling was indescribable, he had touched himself yes, but having a woman on her knees doing this act for him, it was pleasure beyond measure.

Sateriasis had collected a handful of Annette's hair in his hand as she worked his cock over in her hand, his eyes slipped shut. What came next had shocked him, had even made his knees go a little weak. Annette obediently parts her lips and slides the head of his shaft into her feverish mouth, a gasp escapes Duke Sateriasis, this entire sensation was different from anything he had ever experienced in his young life, he wanted more! The gasp seemed to encourage the young woman to be a tad more adventurous, with her free hand, she cups the velvet flesh of his testicles. Gently she worked them between her fingers, rolling the sensitive eggs over.

Pressure, the impending pressure of orgasm was beginning to build, this feeling was not something Sateriasis was new to, but he had to hold on a tad bit longer. Annette seemed to see the need in his lilac eyes, so she worked her mouth faster up and down his considerable length. Lewd slurping noises escaped the corners of her mouth as she sucked his rod faster. The hand that had been entangled in her long tresses clamped down and pulled her head back and off of his shaft, yet held her there in front of his head.

With a loud cry, the Duke released his pleasure.

Long, thick ropes of cum splattered across the young woman's cheek, then over her nose and her forehead, even some having gotten caught in her raven hair. When the Lord had finished, Annette looked up from her knees into Duke Sateriasis eyes, a brilliant smile turning up her mouth. "How was that my love?" She cooed, like a child seeking praise from their parent. The violet haired man could not speak, couldn't find the energy as he gasped for breath. Sinking down to his knees himself, the lord collapsed against the young woman, the two of them falling to the floor.

There was an angelic giggle that escaped the young woman's lips as she lay there, cradling the beautiful man's head in her arms, "Rest now my love, I shall show thee more when you wake." This had been the exact thing Duke Cherubim had been looking for, laying in the arms of a beautiful woman, spend and needing rest. Slowly he began to drift to sleep while the young woman hummed softly, a sweet little lullaby beckoning him further into the sweet embrace of sleep, "Sleep my lover, sleep and dream of sweet pleasures." She cooed once more, her gentle, caring hands stroking his long hair away from his face.


End file.
